


Nightwing On Patrol

by ratcreature



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing Exercise, Fanart, Gen, Inks, Patrol, b/w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing patrolling Gotham, a drawing excercise for practicing silhouettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwing On Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil drawing, inked with a Wacom tablet in GIMP
> 
> This silhouette practice is sort of fanart. I had Nightwing jumping around in Gotham in mind (or maybe Blüdhaven, what with the lack of gargoyles). I did the pencil drawing and then inked it in GIMP and added a fire escape and roof background that’s vaguely based on a simplified, inked version of two combined photos.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
